Nicholas Sorrentino
Nicholas "Nick" Sorrentino '''is a Werewolf and a member of the North American Werewolf Pack. He is the son of Antonio Sorrentino, the grandson of former Pack Alpha, Dominic Sorrentino and the great-grandson of another former Pack Alpha Emilio Sorrentino as well as the nephew of Benedict and Gregory and the cousin of Jorge. He is also Clayton Danvers best friend. He is described as tall with heart-stopping brown eyes, olive skin, and wavy brown hair. He is laid back, having no interest in taking over the family business, although he is now beginning to work more seriously. His mother is the only one to be acknowledged in The Legacy although only with her initials 'LKB'. Everyone believes Nick knows nothing of his mother when in fact he does but thinks it will make his father happier if he pretends he doesn't. Appearances '''Savage Nick makes his first chronological appearance in the novella Savage. His father brings him to Stonehaven in 1969 when Nick was eight years old to meet Clayton Danvers for the first time. Their first meeting doesn't go well with Clay thinking he needs to exert his dominance and tackling Nick to the ground, causing Nick to wet himself. Nick was bewildered by this behavior as the struggle for dominance had existed only in Clay's mind and Nick was quite willing to be friends. He appears again at the Pack meeting where Clay is introduced to and joins the Pack. Nick was with the other Pack kids in the Sorrentino families basement where he was being bullied by Stephen Santos and his brothers. Stephen had taken Nick's radio and wouldn't give it back, when Nick politely continued to ask him for it Stephen smashed him. Clay arrived and Nick defended him as well as Jeremy Danvers from Stephen's taunts. After Clay fights Stephen for insulting Jeremy, Nick defends Clay by making it seem as if the broken radio was part of the reason for the fight so Jeremy doesn't discover he was being mocked behind his back. Nick is curious as to whether Clay will sit at the grown ups table and commiserates with him when he finds out Clay has been placed with the hereditary Werewolf kids who have yet to Change. After Clay was allowed to eat at the grown ups table he was brought up also so Clay wouldn't feel like the odd one out. After the Pack meal he went to play with Clay, ditching Daniel Santos who he rightly described as a sneak and a snitch. At his tree fort he tells Clay about how Daniel will play with him and then turn around to mistreat him with his brothers, they also discuss how Nick dislikes school with Nick learning that Clay was placed in kindergarten before being expelled. He appears again when Peter Myers comes to Stonehaven to meet with Jeremy before leaving the Pack. He and Clay were playing in the woods, with Clay wanting to practice hunting on Nick. It's revealed that Nick enjoys testing the limits of Clay's physical Werewolf abilities, often in dares that result him jumping from or to things which could result in Clay injuring himself. This is shown later during a shopping trip where Nick dares Clay to jump down an elevator shaft resulting in Clay breaking an arm. Although everyone ensures Nick the accident wasn't entirely his fault he still feels guilty and miserable about it, he is somewhat cheered up by signing Clay's cast. Ascension Nick appears again in the novella Ascension, a sequel to the previous novella. He was present at the Sorrentino estate while the adult members of the Pack and Clay were hunting a deer in 1972 but as he was only eleven he wasn't old enough to have undergone his first Change and didn't participate. He congratulates and questions Clay on catching a rabbit. When Nick was seventeen in 1978 he still had yet to undergo his first Change but had begun showing signs that his first Change was coming. When Clay was arguing choices of higher education with Jeremy, Nick took him to a house party to try and take his mind off of it. When a fight almost breaks out Nick talks to Clay, angry at him for embarrassing him in front of his human friends and accuses him of always trying to be different and acting like he's too good for everyone. Nick apologizes later that night, he'd had too much too drink, struck out with a girl and took it out on Clay when he caused trouble. Nick has his first Change at the end of October in 1978, it is described as not being easy but he never complained. In September of 1979 he became part of Clay's plan to build a reputation for himself so severe that mutts wouldn't come near Stonehaven. Nick believed he was going to a mutt fight that Clay had arranged but was quickly told the 'fight' was just a ruse. With Clay he ambushes and sedates two mutts and keeps watch of one while Clay mutilates the other. He didn't know what Clay did in the cabin where he mutilated the mutt at first, with Clay refusing to let him in or be involved. Nick was present at his grandfathers last Pack meeting as Alpha, he was hanging out with Clay and Joey Stillwell and wanted to go to a bar rather than hunt like Clay wanted to, he also boasted on how he had a book of girls numbers so he didn't have to pick them up at bars and participated in bullying Daniel Santos. As he lived at the Sorrentino estate he is assumed to have been there when Dominic died. He attended the wake held for his grandfather and participated in the vote for Alpha where he cast his vote for Jeremy Danvers. In April of 1983 he was at Stonehaven with the other Pack members who supported Jeremy, blowing off steam with a deer hunt, when he was shot in wolf form by Stephen Santos as part of a plot by Malcolm Danvers to get to Jeremy. He was not seriously injured and the following night was part of a meeting to decide what to do about Malcolm and the divided state of the Pack. He was in New York when Malcolm made a second attempt on Jeremy's life and Jeremy became Alpha. Beginnings Nick discovers Clay has proposed to Elena Michaels, furious with Clay, because he didn't tell Nick right away when Clay fell in love, and Nick had been trying to hook Clay up with a chick for a while. Bitten Nick is first introduced in Bitten when Elena returns to Stonehaven. He does whatever tasks Jeremy assigns to him Stolen Nick, as well as his father, are only mentioned in Stolen, when Jeremy Danvers informs Elena that he told them to remain in Europe. Broken Nick and his father go to Toronto to help close the portal. Nick confides in Elena telling her that he feels guilty for not wanting to have kids. There are other emotional issues that Nick is going through due to Elena being pregnant and feeling that first his friends will be different and second that he should give his dad a grandson even though he doesn't want children. He goes and helps Elena save the day though almost gets killed in the process. 'Framed' Nick is framed for killing a human and attempts to figure out who framed him and why without the help from his Pack. Frostbitten Nick makes an appearance towards the end of the novel. He finds the lost Elena in the woods and also helps with the rescue of Noah Stillwell. V Plates Nick and Reese try to help Noah lose his virginity by taking him to a brothel that ends up being overrun by vetala. Trivia * Nick has lived at the Sorrentino estate north of New York City his entire life. * He was a very talkative child. * He called his grandfather Dominic 'poppa'. * He presumably attended a privileged private school as he states 'some of the kids live in other countries' so they got almost a month off for Christmas. At age eight he states he hates school especially math. Like his father and grandfather Nick never went to any form of schooling past high school. * As kids Clay would practice hunting by tracking and catching him in Stonehaven's woods. * Nick also has a poor sense of direction, Clay would try to help him overcome this by abandoning him in Stonehaven's woods so he could learn to find his way back on his own. * Even as a child Nick was particular about his appearance and owning name brand clothing like the other kids, with his father making sure he always got what he wanted. * As a teen he would sneak Playboy magazines to Stonehaven to show to Clay. * He has a close relationship with his father and the two introduce themselves first as uncle and nephew and later, father and son. * Antonio and Dominic made sure he didn't get involved in mutt fights. * He has no intention to have kids and Antonio does not pressure him to have any. * From a young age Nick eschewed any kind of work and made it known he didn't want to grow up to be Alpha because although the benefits, like getting to eat first, appealed to him he didn't want the responsibility or extra work. This would continue on into his adult life until his best friends had children. * Nick is very charismatic and charming, for most of the series before settling down he has many relationships with women but they're always friends with benefits situations or one night stands. * Nick has a reputation as a ladies man and for being very sexually skilled. Category:Werewolf Category:Otherworld Character Category:Living Character